d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelet Lan, Cleric 1
This NPC is part of a larger project; he is an inhabitant of Kamara Pond. |DR= |immune= |resist= |SR= |fort=+3 |ref=-1 |will=+4 |weakness= |tag2= |spd=30 ft. |melee=Club +0 (1d6) or unarmed +0 (1d3 nonlethal, provokes attacks of opportunity) |ranged=Club -1 (1d6) |BAB= |grp=+0 |atkopt= |gear= |sa=Turn Undead +1 (2d6+2 HD), Rebuke Plant +1 (2d6+2 HD) |magic= |domains=Healing, Plant |tag3= |str=10 |dex=8 |con=13 |int=11 |wis=15 |cha=12 |sq= |feats=Awareness, Negotiator |skills=Diplomacy +5, Knowledge (nature) +4, Knowledge (religion) +4, Listen +4, Sense motive +4, Speak Language (Sylvan), Spot +4 |possessions=Comfortable outdoor clothing, gardening tools, smooth bluish stone (actually from the depths of Kamara Pond and functions as Zelet Lan's holy symbol) |tag4= |variants= }} Personality and Notes The baby-faced and sandy-haired Zelet Lan is the elder and only religious leader in the Church of Kamara Pond and takes his job seriously, but is also easygoing. Of course, one would have to be both dedicated and easygoing to live all by himself in a soggy marsh, serving what is clearly not a god and welcoming travelers who all too obviously snicker behind their hands at the poor cleric. Nonetheless, Lan remains optimistic and cheerful in his life, and sees himself as lucky to worship the Spirit of the Pond. Of course, said worship is not without its benefits. Lan is a legitimate cleric, with all the class abilities that go along with said station. Lan's relationship with his "goddess" is a good deal more personal than the average Cleric 1 has with Pelor or St. Cuthbert, and The Spirit is genuinely kind and generous to good creatures within her realm. The two share frequent conversations and know almost everything about each other, with Lan being the only one that can comfortably refer to The Spirit by her true name. Rumours in the next town that their relationship has turned physical at times are conjectural but far from unbelievable. And of course, Lan's duties (maintaining the "temple" - really a small wooden shack - and keeping the road free of cluttering plant life) keep him in healthy shape, if not overly strong or agile. Moreover, Lan's peaceful surroundings have afforded him a relaxed serenity; travelers passing through Kamara Pond have noted Lan to be a fine source of pleasant conversation. To the PCs, Lan is a generous source of healing for the bloodied adventurer. He has had enough conversation with travelers to give direction as to current events or the local geography, though anyone who takes his advice will find its accuracy and timeliness will drop off sharply the further one travels from the Pond. Lan does not take well to PCs damaging the wildlife or foliage, however, and will continually and strongly imply the need for a small donation to his temple until the PCs acquiesce or leave. PCs that make a point of freeloading off of The Spirit's (and his own) generosity will swiftly find this generosity lacking. Additionally, while Lan does not tend to throw around detect evil spells on every passerby, The Spirit's influence is pervasive and subtle and will personally inform Lan of any evil characters at the first appropriate opportunity. Such characters should not expect much hospitality from Lan at all. Combat Lan is a humble servant, not a holy warrior, and does not fight unless he or his goddess are in severe danger. If given enough time to grab a branch or piece of firewood, Lan will arm himself with a club, but by default he is unarmed.